Corrupted Beats and Unexpected Beauty
by I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick
Summary: She means everything to me, and I hate to see her sad or hurt... she is my delicate rose that I don't want anyone else to have or even smell... is that selfish of me? I love her, but I don't want to be the one hurting her... I will love her forever and be by her side even if she doesn't want me to be, but what troubles me the most is that I thought demons weren't supposed to love.
1. Chapter 1: Rebelling

**Full Summary:**

**Have you ever wanted someone so badly and couldn't have? But no matter how much you try to get them out of your mind, you just can't. "She means everything to me, and I hate to see her sad or hurt... she is my delicate rose that I don't want anyone else to have or even smell... is that selfish of me? I love her, but I don't want to be the one hurting her... I will love her forever and be by her side even if she doesn't want me to be, but what troubles me the most is that I thought demons weren't supposed to love other creatures ...what has happened with me?"-Sebastian**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been six months since my parents' death. Two hundred and fourteen days of crying my shelf to sleep at night. I miss them with my life if only I could have done something to change that, if I could of stood up and fought for them not just watch them suffer and die right in front of me I was so helpless then. But I can't change my past no matter how many tears I shed. I live with my new step monster I mean mother now. She wants me to be a true angel just like everyone else like us the one that purifies humans because they did something sinful or whatever. I don't get it humans are not perfect and they will never be._

I finished my last sentence in my diary. I sighed deeply as I put the book under my bed for safe keeping.

I walked up and sat on my window seal and I exhaled quietly, making a small grey cloud on the glass of the window. I pulled my sleeve up; whipping away the fog it reminded me of our own lives. Sometimes the clear path we are to choose cannot be seen until the fog has been cleared. It doesn't mean the direction we should go cannot be found. It means we may need to clear any 'fog' from the windows of our life.

How though, can I know who or what is the fog? It can be anything or anyone that hinders you or holds you back from the greatness that is within you. It could be too many activities or as deep as an attraction that is really a distraction, and who you must wipe away from your window in order to see clearly all that you are supposed to see to help guide you in the direction you should go.

There was a soft knock on door, quickly followed by it opening. Rebekah walked in with a pissed look on her face. "You didn't kill the boy.

"What?" I looked up at where she was standing.

"The phantomhive boy you didn't follow orders." She said she was walking up to me. "Why didn't you kill him he's impure and you know it." I swallowed she's now a few inches away from me. "Tell me Katharina tell me why you didn't kill him like I ask you too?" I take a deep breath sooner or later she was going to find out. "He didn't do anything wrong Becca he was only ten years old god damn it!" I was now all up in her face. "Show some mercy Rebekah you toke his mother and father already how much more do you need."

She grabbed me by the neck. "Do not question my orders." Her hold grows tighter and tighter. "Re-Rebekah you're chocking me." I tried to say. "Am very well aware of what am doing the question is Katharina what are you doing?" she dropped me down on the wooden floor. I started to cough and grab my neck.

"Why do you care all of a sudden it's been three freak in years since that night." I said as I got up. I watch as she went to pull out the book of Demonic Contracts. It's a book where us angels keep track of humans and their demon contracts they make. "Ciel Phantomhive…. Where are you? Ah ha! Here we are." She slams the book down on my desk. Confusion was clearly on my face as I make my way over next to her. "See right here." She points down to his name. I looked down and started to read.

Name: Ciel Phantomhive

Date of the contract: 12/18/1888

Type of contract: fusion

Purpose: Revenge on his family death and protection till the very end

Name of Demon: Sebastian Michaels

"Ya so he was near death because of you. He had no choice to make a contract with him. Look see right here purpose of the contract is because of his family's death. If you didn't send me and the other two angels to kill them then this wouldn't be a problem." I was not going to get blamed for hers or his actions. "The other two did their jobs but you…" she placed her hand on my cheek "You never did what you were told." She slapped me hard on my cheek making my head turn to the side.

"You will do as I say next time or else I will have to punish you." She walked away from me.

"I can't believe you angels can be so cruel to these humans." I said crossing my arms. "My dear child you are an angel as well and sooner or later you will purify a human being some time or another it's what do. How else can we make the world a better place." She said

"No it's what you want me to do and killing innocent humans for no fucking reason is unbelievable." "How dare you use such foul language near me and as for the humans there just a sickness that needs to be cured and where their cure Katharina." She sighed deeply getting annoyed with my opinions on humans. She looked at the clock hanging above the bookshelf. Seems were behind schedule come Katharina we have to _help_ a human out .

We flew in the night sky above London quietly that was until I broke the silence. "Why can't I go down there Rebekah why can't I see what humans really do on a day to day base?" I asked while we landed on the sidewalk and started to walk down it. "We been over this millions of times Katharina it's because humans are nothing but a disgrace to all living things end of story." We stopped at a small house at the corner. "Here we are Red Oka Lane 1762." She said going up the stair steps. I knew what she wanted me to do she wanted me to kill the person inside the house just like she wanted me to do three years ago.

"Are you coming?" she turned around to see me delaying. I take a deep breath maybe the persons a mass murder I thought as I slowly followed behind her. We ended up inside a small bed room. I examined the room while Becca was looking over her notes to see if it's the right person or not. There were toys all along the floor I looked over to the bed to see a small girl about four or five years old. My eyes grew wide no not another child I thought.

"I can't kill her Rebekah what did she do why are we even here?" I asked nervously. "Relax she's an orphan she has no family that loves nor cares for her it's an easy kill." That didn't help at all she was an orphan like me no mother or father no one to have look after them no to love them it was like looking at me except am here going to kill her and she's there probably dreaming about her future family that she might have.

"This is insane Rebekah WHAT DID SHE DO!" I yelled I covered my mouth quickly as the little girl moves around in her bed but doesn't waken. "Pipe down or she will wake up the whole house." She said looking back down at her booklet." It says here that she steels from the market every once a day." She looks up at the sleeping girl then back down.

I start to back away from the room. I turned around and started to run out of the house and into the streets Becca not far behind. "You can't run you know I flew off into the night sky. BANG! She shot me with a bullet that went through my wings. Damn it I thought as I fall down into somebody's garden. My wings quickly heal up. "Katharina you will purify that girl right now!" Rebekah was now more than angry with me. One wrong move and I knew I would be slaughtered to pieces with her own bare hands.

_10-19-2013_

**The journey begins for Katharina…Well kind of tell me what you think I won't bite :o) **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

"I won't do it." I said "I won't purify that little girl… she's done nothing reasonably wrong I don't see the point." Rebekah grew angry with my statement "you don't have to understand you will do what I will say or else!" I glared at her. "Or else what?" She smirked "or else you will be punished for disobeying my orders".

I was about finished with her ordering me to kill or purify some innocent human. "No I will not do it, no human is perfect Rebekah and killing them isn't going to help them fix it either." I said sharply. "I'll give you one more chance purify that girl or else you will be punished." She was now only a few inches away from me but fears not going to stop me now. "Never you fifthly unworthy angel." I said she gasped at what I just said to her. "Me unworthy?! You're unworthy a disgrace to the heavens but I will put a stop with you here."

With that she threw two enchanted daggers at my arms I screamed out in pain I couldn't move my arms with them going through and out both sides of my arms. She then wiped me until she grew tired of my scream and kicking. She grabs me and throws me onto somebody's front porch my body slamming up against the door with a loud 'thud'. "Such a disgrace to all living things Katharina Evernight." And with that she disappeared off into the night sky.

I was left alone, the rain poured harder and harder. Blood dripping rapidly down both of my arms. I was losing a lot of blood from the daggers wich were still in my arms. My blood stain wings cover my body so I can try to keep warm as I curl up against the door. Tears rolled down my eyes all this just because I have a different view point on humans. I could feel my heart beat slowing down every few beats. I used the last of my energy to pound twice on the door with the back of my head. Maybe there is still hope I thought as the night closed in on me.

**Ciels POV:**

I was about to head up stairs to my study when I heard a knock on the front door. Who could that be at this late hour? I thought to my shelf. "Sebastian get the door." I Was just about at the top of the stairs when Sebastian made a loud gasp. I turn back around and head toward the door to see what's going on when I got there my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped down a bit.

"Is t-that an-"

"An angel, yes..." Sebastian responded, finishing my question for me. I couldn't believe my eyes, a real angel lying on my porch...?

"Is she alive?" I asked, glancing down at her bleeding wounds. Her body lay limp, I naturally assumed she wasn't.

"I'm afraid so my young lord."

I looked up at him, shock clearly evident but waved it off, "Sebastian take her to your room and fix her wounds. I don't want any of the other servants to see her, not yet at least and I know they won't go peaking inside your room."

I was about to walk away from the demon, but noticing his reluctance to carry out the task. With a snarl, I asserted my position to him.

"And that's an order Sebastian."

"...yes my lord" was the last thing I heard from the butler as I head up to my study.

**Sebastian's POV:**

My young master has ordered me to bring in an angel into the household such a disgustful creature why does the master want this thing inside his home. I sighed and picked up the broken girl. Her wings brush up against my chest as I carry her to my room. Luckily for me the servants are all sound asleep in their own rooms so it was easy to get past without any delays.

I laid her on my bed the first thing I noticed were her arms they had enchanted daggers in both of them going all the way through. I grabbed a hold of one and yanked it out of her arm with a little bit of carelessness. Not one movement came from her I did the same with the other arm.

Knowing that the tissue will not re-build it shelf as it would with a normal weapon I stitched her arm and wrapped bandages on them with ease. I examined her clothing they were black ridding pants with a long black sleeve shirt on. I sigh deeply as I remove her clothes she was now laying in now was her undergarments I watch the whip marks fade back to normal to where there was no evidence what so ever that she was whipped.

Now who would ever have damage such a thing in the first place I thought to myself as I place new undergarments and a white long night gown on her. I brushed her long white hair and placed it in a braid over her shoulders. I stood up from the chair by the bed and examined the now fixed girl that lies silently in my bed. I took out my pocket watch it was getting late "I must see to the master so he can retire" I said to myself. Before I left my room I grabbed the two enchanted daggers to show him and headed toward my young lords office

**Ciel POV:**

I was in my study finishing my paper work for the queen the full moon and a dim oil lamp was the only thing that lit the room. A sudden knock came from my door. "Come in." Sebastian walks in and closes the door. "What do you need"? I ask not looking up from my papers. "The girl had these inside both of her upper arms." He placed to unusual daggers on my desk. I put down the documents in my hand and examined one of the daggers. "These don't look any like normal knifes Sebastian what are these?" I asked flipping the item around. "It's an enchanted dagger my young lord." I frown my brow in confusion "enchanted you say?" I asked looking up to meet his gaze. "Yes, though I don't know how she ended up with them in her arms, when she awakens we can question her as for now she is stable and will make it through the night."

I gave a small nod and got up out of my chair placing the dagger on my desk. "Come Sebastian am going to retire for the night." He placed his left hand on his chest and bowed and followed me to my chambers.

**Katharine's POV: **

I opened my eyes softly, feeling the soft mattress under me. The morning sun beams through the window and hits my eyes making me close them shut. Both of my arms and legs hurt like hell, plus the headache I had right now. But, there was something strange too the feeling of the room was nothing I felt before almost demonic. I sit up and stretch my arms out. My hands trace my braided hair that lies on my shoulder.

What the… how…when did I… who dressed me? I questioned realizing that my old clothes were gone and now I sat in a white night gown.

I got out of bed and walk to a mirror across the room to look to see if I healed up I took off the bandage that wrapped my arms to see that there was no scar from the dagger. I sigh of relief as I changed into a sapphire blue dress that was hanging in the wardrobe. I take my white hair out of its braid and let it flow down my back. _Why would Rebekah just leave me here? Why didn't she kill me when she had a chance to?_ Questions filled my mind about why she just left me here.

A sudden knock came from the door wich pulled me out of my train of thought. I looked to the door "uh-come in?" it was more of a question then a response. In came a butler a wave of demonic presences filled the room. I scowled at him knowing exactly what he was and it only made him smirk wider.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked my voice full of venom.

"My, my...such a way to talk, my lady "he said with the same coldness." My name is Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhives butler"  
-"How about asshole?"

I sneered at him. _Bad move_ I thought. He took me by the neck, holding me down on the ground, crushing me lungs. I struggled but failed miserably. His eyes turned red, demonic. "Listen to me...You are in no position to mess with me." He said

I was not going to put up with him and his demon ass. I used all my force to push him off of me and throw him against the wall I took this chance to run out of the room. I ran down the hall way and up the stairs I picked a random door on my left and slammed it closed.

I turn around to meet a small human boy. My eyes grew wide _can it be_ I thought as I walked forward. He was watching my every move.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say by now I was up in front of his desk now.

"Pardon?" he asked

"Y-Your alive and well but how I-I"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about of course am alive!"

Before I could answer Sebastian came in calmly as if nothing happened just a few moments ago. "Ah there you are miss I was afraid you have ran away." He said with a grin on his face. "May I ask what your name is my lady." He asked "I am not your lady you pathetic piece of shit." I grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the door. "What is your purpose here demon?" I said with anger. He tried to get up but I slammed my right foot down hard on top of his chest to where he couldn't move. Totally forgetting about the boy watching this all play down.

"Listen here demon I have a very short temper I'm not one to play with." I got off of him and backed away to give him some room to sit up. "And yet you won't kill me right here on the spot. Do you have a soft spot for me a demon, a cruel demonic beast like me?" I was now ready to explode me have a soft spot for a demon HA! I walked back up to him and leaned down with my lips all puffed out as if I was pouting. "No said I had a soft spot for you." And with that I snapped his neck to the side with ease. His body hit the floor with a 'thud'. I dusted my hands off and turned back around.

I could see fear in the boys eyes. I felt bad for him and also annoyed with little knowledge he has I sighed annoyed "His not dead ya know he can't be killed unless of course he gets stab by a demon sword wich there's only one in the world and right now it can't be found." I slipped into the chair in front of his desk.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said.

"How the hell do you know my name? Are you here to kill me?" he said

I rolled my eyes." Oh I nearly forgot. Demon stop playing around am getting bored knowing that your laying there listing to our conversation. "

Sebastian got up in seconds and was now hold three silver knifes up to my throat. I swatted them away as if they were some helpless fly. "I am not here to harm you in any way I would never touch you in" I said. "Then why did my butler find you on my porch." I sighed deeply. "I can't really really tell you of course that is if you want your head on Rebekah's plate for dinner."

Who is this Rebekah you speak of?" Sebastian asked walking over to his master's side. "She's the one that left me here all because of my opinion on things." I said. "Early when you came in you questioned my life and heath have I seen you before or something?" ciel asked "I um I don't think you would remember me but um." I take a deep breath "But I saved you from the fire on your tenth birthday three years ago." His eyes looked as if they were going to come out of his head. "H-How did you save me exactly?" he asked " they were going to kill you just like your mom and dad but I couldn't see that happen to you so I… I hide you in the forest but I guess it wasn't a good hiding stop considering the fact that, that stupid cult got a hold of you and burned their mark into your upper left side."

"How do you know about the scar and where it was placed at?" he asked growing more interested in the conversation by each moment. "Because that's where they place it every time and also I have one not to purify me but it was for punishment for saving you." There was a long moment of silence as the information was gathered together in ciels mind. "So you would risk your own life for a human you never known or even seen for that matter?" he asked breaking the silence. "I thought it was kind of obvious in the beginning when I said I saved you from the fire and blah blah blah but apparently not. I have a soft spot for human children with families."

"Why?"

"Ugh your just full of questions aren't you look I would look to play twenty questions with you and all but I have secrets and answers that I would like to keep to myself is that too hard to ask for." "I oppose not seeing that you have nowhere to go you will make a perfect piece in my little game. Sebastian she will me our new maid so get her a uniform and show her around."

"WAIT WHAT!" I stood up "I might have a soft spot for you and all but I will not I repeat not be your little maid and plus I never cleaned or cook human food before what makes you think I won't break something or even burn down your kitchen. "My master knows what he's doing don't you my young lord." The butler asked. "Of course I do you stupid demon now do as I say and get her a uniform."

_10-19-13_

**So do you like it so far? What do you think about Katharina?**

**Do I have to do the disclaimer thing or are you guys smart enough to know I don't own kuroshitsuji, but I do own Rebekah and Katharina the OC. **

**See you guys soon Be back in a Flash**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day On The Job

"This is the uniform?" I said holding the dress out in front of me. "Yes you will wear it every day unless you come with me and the young master on a mission." Sebastian said I just rolled my eyes. "Is it just you working here or is there more _creatures_ roaming this house?" I asked while I tried putting the corset on. "Place your hands on the wall. That should help with it." I nodded and did so. "No we have four other human idiots around here." I gasped for breath "Sebastian you're going to break my ribs with that kind of force_. I felt sorry for the females here_ I thought as the tug became particularly tight, and I gasp. "Seb- SEBASTIAN! It's too tight." Yelled though he did nothing. "Please be Pacent with me were almost done."

I continued to feel my major organs be pushed up into my ribcage, and soon I felt my lungs become restricted, along with my breasts seemingly pushing up to my neck.

"Sebastian you're going to kill me." I said between breaths of air, placing my hand on my breasts area. I noticed there was an extremely large gap where my breasts usually hung, to where they were now.

"No lady in the history of time has gotten any harm done by a simple corset and I don't think you'll be the first."

"Maybe not by a demon." I said with a little bit of anger.

"GOD DAMN IT! Sebastian Are you trying to make me suffocate? Am only ninety five percent human!"

Then it came to me what I just said I take a deep breath to calm myself before anything rationale happens. "So are little angel is five percent human my that's very interesting It will make it so much easier to kill you" His eyes turned into demonic pink. "We're not here to side chat Sebastian ciel told you to get me my uniform and tell me what I need to do not question me and my genes." I tied the corset and pulled the maids outfit over it. I walked up to his mirror "I look like some French whore." I said playing with the ends of the sleeves. Sebastian pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "Why do I have to wear this again out of all the other things out there why this?!"

Sebastian let's go of my hair and turned me around his eyes were back to normal. "It is the uniform my master wants you to wear end of story, speaking of which I never have gotten your name."

"My name is Katharina…Katharina Everknight but my parents use to call me Kate." I say trying to find an escape point around the butler. He noticed my plans to escape so he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Tell me Miss. Katharina" my name flowing of his tongue with ease "where are you parents' right now I bet they miss you so dearly." My heart started to ach as the pain of my parents death flash before my eyes I can remember them crying out for help their screams of pain flows through my head. So much blood was shed that night and I did nothing to save the ones I loved.

I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. "Their dead" I said looking up into his eyes. They softened at my reply. His grip loosened and his hands dropped to the side. He takes out his silver pocket watch. "Come now we must meet the other four."

**Time skip**

I stood next to Sebastian in the main hall in front of us were four humans. "So these are the four idiots you spoke of earlier." I examined each and every one of them carefully. "Yes these are the Phantomhives servants you will be working by their sides till further notifications." Sebastian looked at down at me

"A proper lady must introduce them self's."

"Oh right sorry my name is Katharina Everknight but please call me Kate."

I walked up to the first servant he was tall, blond, and had a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey am Baldroy the cook but everyone here calls me bard." I shook his hand "It's nice to meet you bard." I went to the next servant wich was a maid wearing the same exact uniform as me with big thick round glasses and magenta hair in pigtails. "Hello I'm Mey-Rin am the maid oh it's so nice to have another girl around here yes it is." I couldn't help but smile at her greeting "It's nice to meet you Mey-Rin I can't wait to get to know you more."

I came upon a small small boy with a straw hat behind his head and two clips holding his blond bangs back. "Hi my name is Finnian the gardener but you can call me finny it so nice to meet you Kate." I put my hand out for him to shake but he refused it. "I'm sorry Ms. Kate but I can't shake your hand I might hurt you on accident with the amount of strength I have." I raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt I'm going to get hurt by a hand shake." My hand was still in front of him waiting for his hold. "Come on you won't hurt me I promise." I encouraged him. He hesitated for a moment but then finally toke it. His hold was strong almost inhumanly strong. "And you say your human?" I asked once he let go "Yes ma'am I'm as human as you and Sebastian are Miss" I gave a soft laugh at his statement.

"Ho ho ho." I look down at an old man sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in his. "Hello there." I said

"His name is Tanka he's the house steward he doesn't talk much though." Finny said

**Sebastian's POV**

"How can you not cook a simple egg?" I looked over the pan to see shells and yoke firing in the pan. "I did nothing wrong the book asked for three egg's nothing more nothing less." Kate said folding her arms. "It never said to crack them." This girl is giving me a head ach. I sighed deeply "I think they thought that it was clear enough for someone smarter then _you._"

"What are you stating that am stupid?" I could see she is clearly angry about my little statement. "I never said that." I started to clean up after her little mishap with the eggs. "No but you stated it." I chuckled a little she got me on that one I thought.

"Can you help me?" she asked below a whisper. I turn my head toward her "what did you say?" I asked getting more interested. She rolled her eyes "I asked if you could you know help me cook like I said earlier told you early that I never done this before I never even been in a human kitchen Rebekah said it wasn't for an angel."

"Of course, let's start with something easier then cracking an egg."

"Like what?" she asked with a curious look on her face. A smile grew on my face.

"I'm going to teach you how to read a cookbook."

**Katharina POV**

I sat on the counter reading out the ingredients for dinner Sebastian was going to make. "So when it asks for three diced bell peppers what does that mean like dice as in a board game kind of thing or what?"

"It wants you to cut them up into dices like these." He showed me by placing a red bell pepper on the cutting board and started to cut it over and over again till the pieces were very small. "Oh…" I felt stupid not knowing that.

"So if your five percent human do you have to eat human foods?" he asked not looking away from the pot. "Well not exactly I mean ya on occasions but not on a day to day bases."

"Please elaborate on that for me." He asked

"Okay well for a normal human they would have to eat a three course meal every day, but for a mixed breed like me I can last without food for give or take 100 years." He stopped for a moment but then went back to adding spices. "What's next in the book?" he asked "1/5 of a cup of milk and ¾ of a cup of sugar." I said "For vegetable soup?" I looked back down and read DESSERT at the top right.

"Woops wrong part sorry two sliced tomatoes and three carrots evenly mixed in with the other veggies that were applied earlier." I continued to read on in my head. The silence continued for about two minutes until Sebastian broke the silence with one of his annoying questions. "When's the last time you've eaten?" _really if you're trying to get to know me do it less obvious_ I thought to my shelf "Sebastian I have a trust issue well with you, seeing that earlier you threatened to kill me because ya know am only five percent human and all I can't really give you my full life story." I said closing the book in my lap and hoping off of the counter. "But if you want to get to know me you'll need to try harder." He put the soup into a china bowl that was on a tea cart. "You ready to serve the young master his food." He asked I nodded and trailed behind him and into the dining room.

I stood next to Sebastian while Ciel ate his soup.

"Katharina you never answered my question." He asked after sipping his tea

"Which one you, asked many questions." I said while walking up so we can see each other face to face

"Am very well aware of the questions I asked you the one I want the answer to is, why do you have a soft spot for human children with families?" he asked looking up at me

"Really out of all the other questions in the world that are probably floating around in your head you head to ask that one." I complained I sighed and pulled in a chair next to him. _It's now or never._ I thought to myself. "Nine months ago… I stopped as I could feel the pain wash over me, the memories, and the horror on their faces all came back to me as if it all happened yesterday. I could feel my eyes start to water.

"You know what I can't tell you about my past I'm so sorry." I got up and walked out the dining room door and down the hall tears were already pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't talk about them without breaking apart crying I missed them so much. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking so I bumped into the maid Mey-Rin. "You look sad yes you do." Her voice was always full of compassion and happiness that's what I loved about her she's always so caring about others.

"I-I I can't… I can't tell you Mey-Rin I want but I just"

"I understand sweetheart just don't let whatever it is change who you are." She said in a motherly tone

"But I'm already a different person because of what that day." I walked around her without another sound leaving my mouth. Somehow I ended back into the room I woke up in earlier today. I lay horizontal on the bed. I started to rub my now read eyes as I begin to think _God I hated being somewhat human all those stupid emotions and hormones it's like a freak in cures placed upon me. _A knock came from the door.

"My lady may I come in." it was Sebastian. "It's your room Sebastian you may come in and out as you please am not going to hold it against you." I told him sitting up on the bed. He came in and closed the door behind him. "I know I was just being a gentleman."

"Right." _Well this is very awkward _I thought. "So what do you need?" I asked getting up and walk toward the window. The stars dance in the night sky around the bright moon with joy. "The young master wants to know if you're okay he's truly worried about you." I laughed lightly "He's only worried because he wants answers from me he could care less about my feelings." Sebastian walked up to me. "Are you sure about, because if he didn't care about your feelings and only answers then he would have ordered me to question you and tell me." I turned around in confusion "He truly cares about you Miss. Katharina I'm a man of my words I would never lie to you."

"Then tell me something." I asked "have you told him about me being only ninety-five percent angelic hmm?"

"He knows." he said

"I figured that." _Damn my blabber mouth_ I thought to myself. "Do you need to sleep?" he asked turning toward the wardrobe and pulling out a white night-gown.

"I am human I have to eat, sleep, I have emotion wich I hate the most it's such a hassle." I moaned in annoyance "It sounds like you just became half human." Sebastian asked as I pulled off the maids dress. I jestered him to turn around as I untie the corset and pull over the night-gown. "Not really I just never really have acted like one I would always sleep less eat less cut off my emotions but ever since I came here I felt more human than I did before." I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. "Hey Sebastian are you okay with me being in her in your bed?" I asked seeing that he's already at the door. "Of course my lady have a goodnight my lady."

**Ciel**

"What else have you learned from Katharina?" I asked as Sebastian undressed me. "She lost her parents nine months ago though I don't know how or why." _Maybe that's why she has a soft spot for humans because she doesn't want to see them suffer like she _did I thought as I put my night ware on.

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me yet?"

I got comfortable under the blankets. "Yes, she claims that since she been here she feels more human than before."

"What the bloody hell does that mean." I asked a bit shocked

"I do not know my lord."

"Very well, I want you to find more information about her gain her trust, bond with her but hear me out Sebastian never break it, she is a valuable piece to my game and I don't want to lose it nor plan on losing it anytime soon."

"Of course my lord, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said as I fell to sleep.

* * *

_10/22/13_

**Chapters 3 BOO! YAH! Toke me four days to do it I hope you like it**

**The next chapter probably won't be up till Friday or Sunday I have a ready set test tomorrow so yep. And I kind of pushed some of my Homework aside for you guys so I have to finish things before they become late.**

**See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Face

**Disclaimer: ****Black butler is by Yana Toboso**OC characters are by I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick

* * *

"_Please don't take her take me instead" I pleaded I was chained to a wall. The room was lit by a small oil lamp wich only showed my mother. My father's body was lying next to me bleeding out fast. "You love her don't you?" I couldn't see his face but I knew it was a man. "Of c-course I do." I managed to say. "Love is a weakness dearie." He said holding the blade up to her neck. 'Thud' was the sound that her head made when it hit the floor._

"MOTHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I jolted up out of bed. The door opened reviling four servants in their pajamas with a worried look on their faces. "Miss Kate are you okay we heard you scream so we came in to make sure you weren't hurt or anything" Finny asked. I take a deep breath. "I'm fine it was only a dream." Before they could ask any more questions Sebastian came in "You four what are you doing up at this late hour."

"We heard a scream from your room and we went to check on her to make sure she was alright, yes we did." Mey-Rin said in a nervous tone.

Sebastian turned to me and turned back around to the servants. "I will deal with her now go to bed all of you."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." They said in unison

Sebastian closed the door when they were all out. He then walked up to a chair by my bed side and sat in it. "Sebastian I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." I said crossing my arms

"Screaming 'mother' doesn't convince me." I rolled my eyes_. Honestly when did he ever start to care_. "It was a nightmare about the past Sebastian I been having them for a while now you don't need to fret over me." I looked deep into his crimson eyes. "Tell me what it was about maybe I can help you." He asked "highly doubt it Rebekah tried everything nothing works." It's true she did try to help through this, but only because she was tired of hearing me scream in the middle of the night. "Did she ever try sleeping with you?" I was clearly shocked. "Wha- Why would she do that you pervert." I said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it with ease. "What I meant was staying by at night watch over you while you sleep." He said emotionless "why didn't you just say that in the first place." I asked "I did not think that you would take it as something dirty." He said. _Of course not damn demon _I thought. "No she never would have or even tried that with me."

I got back under the covers and turned my back to him. Seconds later I feel the bed shift I open my eyes to see him laying right beside me. "Really you're going to stay here all night just over a stupid nightmare? Don't you have some mess to clean up or protect your beloved master?" I asked pulling my shelf up with my elbow. "He's safe and the house is perfectly clean and spotless." I moaned annoyed.

"Fine just don't try to seduce me." I said giving up

"What sort of butler would I be if I toke you in as mine if you're not even my mate?" he asked

"A stupid one that's for sure." I replied going back to sleep

* * *

"Miss Katharina it's time to wake up." I turned on my side to where the sun was hitting my back. "Five more minutes." I managed to say.

"We don't have time please get up or I will have to force you and I don't want that." He said

_What is he going to do_ I thought as I pull the blankets over my head. "I'll ask you one more time please get up." He said getting irritated with my childish behavior

"No." my voice was muffled by the feathered pillow. I heard him sigh and walk over to the door. _Seems like I won this round_ I was about to drift back off to sleep. My luck was down the drain today when all of a sudden Sebastian dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled jumping out of bed and tackling him to the ground. My hair dripping wet onto his shirt. "You son of a bitch!" I said as I started to hit him hard on his chest but of course it did nothing to him.

"How did you sleep last night?" He said putting a loss piece of hair behind my ears. I could feel a light blush come upon my checks. "I slept fine that was until I was woken up by a bucket of water". I told him

"You are such a child" he said with a soft smile. Deep down I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Shut up." I said jokingly getting up off of him. I walked over to the wardrobe and toke out my uniform. "What are we doing today that was so important that you had to wake me up with ice water?" He threw me a towel to dry my hair off with my body was damp but not wet thanks to the thickness of the blankets. "We have to go to the market to get more eggs smilingly because of yesterday's little cook out in the kitchen." _stupid bard who uses a flame thrower for cooking? _

"The young lord does not want you to wear that uniform outside this mansion so he made a dress order for you." He said taking out a long beautiful navy blue and white dress. "It's beautiful." I said as I toke off the soaking wet night-gown. Sebastian had already put on a blind fold over his eyes. I placed my hands against the wall for support when he places the corset on _god I hate these things._

"Do humans have a library with entertaining books or was that just some rumor floating around in the realm of supernatural?" I asked as he starts to tie the corset. "Yes, Humans do have library's for entertainment and for research also. Why do you asked? Is there something that you wanted?" he asked as he pulled the dress over my head. I put my shoes on and placed my hair into a ponytail like I always do and followed Sebastian out of the room and down the hall.

"I always wanted to read a book called Alice In wonderland I don't know exactly what it's about but it sounds very interesting to read." I said putting on a white coat. "You want to read a child's book?" He said opening the front door for me. It was my first time outside since I got here. The autumn breeze blew against my olive skin. I was so deep in thought that nearly had forgotten that Sebastian was right behind me when he placed a hand on my shoulder it made me jump a little. "Is there something wrong you seemed loss in thought?" he asked looking into my blue eyes. "Nothing I was thinking about the last time I was outside to spread my wings." I said looking up at the sky. "As for the book; child or not I will still read it." I told him

* * *

We were walking around in town just got back from the market to get some eggs and other ingredients that we needed for cooking. "So Sebastian do you have any family or living relative living somewhere in hell?" _I wonder if demons even have families. Can they even love someone? _I thought to myself.

"Yes I have a father named Konstantinos or Kostas, A mother named Diana, and a sister named Bianca. Tough I haven't seen my sister in quite some time" he said. _I bet he misses his family or does he care less about them and more about his dinner waiting to be eaten in a matter of months._

"Oh so you're a mix between Greek and Roman that's amazing! I never heard of that. I always thought demons mated with the same race." I looked up to his emotionless face. "There are still some that go by tradition and some that do not." We continued to walk down the sidewalk passing the people of London. "What about you do you have any _more_ family living around?" he asked "No I was an only child and my parents never spoke about my relatives so I truly don't even know if I have any family left." I tried my best to not sound depress about being the only blood relative of your family that's still alive.

"Here's the library and this should be enough for the book you want." He said placing a coin pouch in my hand. "And where do you think you're going?" I said while placing the small bag somewhere safe. "I must run some earns for the younger master that the queen has ordered him to do. I will be back in ten minutes. Do try to stay out of trouble please I would hate to tell the young lord we lost our most valuable piece." "Don't worry I won't." I said going into the bookstore

"Ring!" I look up to see a golden bell on the door. "Hi how may I help you my dear." I looked over to a desk where an old lady sat. "Nothing just getting a book." I said as I ran my fingers across the spines of the books. "Alice, Alice, Alice Ah ha here you are." I said pulling the book out from its spot. The over was a dark turquoise with sliver cursive writing on It '_The Adventure of Alice in Wonderland' _I flipped to the first page '_one thing was certain, that the white kitten had had nothing to do with it. It was the black kitten's fault entirely.' _I stopped reading and I looked up at a gentleman that looked almost like Sebastian but this one had a more of a slim figure and his eyes were gold and not crimson red.

"May I help you?" I asked in a serious tone closing the book. I wasn't going to be all friendly and innocent like I am with Sebastian for one thing am growing a trust bond toward Sebastian and not toward a complete stranger like this man and two this guy has a very heavy demonic smell on him.

"You are as elegant as they say you are." He said making me move back in suspicion. "Excuse me but who are you?" "It's only fair that you know my name considering that I know who you are."

"w-what do you mean by that?" I was getting freaked out now

"My name is Claude Faustus demon butler of the Trancy household and I was sent to get you Miss Katharina Everknight."

"Sorry about that but you have to wait in line with the others that want me, have a nice day." I said showing no emotion Rebekah said _"emotion is a weakness never shows it in front of an enemy"._ I walked outside not a lot of people walking around like before.

"Well I guess I'll have to cut in line." He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and tried to get me into an alley way. "Over my dead body." I said kicking him from behind and throwing him of my shoulders making him land right in front of me. "Sorry did that hurt? Here let me help." I said as I stomped my foot on to his head. "Much better." Blood oozed down his broken nose.

"Miss Katharina what is going on?" I turned around and saw Sebastian holding my book in his hands along with other unknown things. "He-"I turn back around to see that Claude was nowhere in sight. "Never mind can we go now" I said. That fight used a lot of my stamina up _I need to get fit_ I thought. "Of course my lady." He said giving my book back to me. I dust off the light coat of dirt on the cover. He opened the carriage door for me. The velvet material that lined the wall made it look somewhat cozy. Sebastian sat across from me. When the carriage started to move I decided it would be the best time to ask Sebastian my question.

"Hey Sebastian." He toke his gaze off from the outside and meet mine. "Yes?" he asked. "I was wondering if you know if you could train me to fight or at least defend myself against thoughs who are willing to hurt me." Can this get anymore awkward then it already is. "I think that maybe a good Idea, Yes I will train you." He said returning his gaze to the window. I nodded slightly and watched as the trees passed us by.

* * *

_10/28/13_

**Okay first I want to thank you all for reviewing my story's your comments about the story really did help me out a lot. Sorry for a late update I told you guys I would update on Sunday but hey life got in the way soooo, better late than nothing as my brother would put it. Second if you go to Deviant Art and search for ****classic lolita winter dress **** it should be the first one it's the navy blue and white dress that's Katharina's dress that she is wearing in here. I thought a visual might help you out.**

**Please put your advice on any grammar, typos, etc. it would really help and if you could copy the sentence that has that mistake in it. It would help me find it and revise it in such an easier process.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews I hope you enjoyed Ch.4 **


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline **

**Enjoy chapter 5**

**8am**

"Sebastian you're killing me." I panted like a dog. This guy just made me do fifty laps around the freak in mansion since five thirty in the morning. I been doing this for the last month in a half. I was sweating meagerly _gosh this demon puts in a lot of effort_. "Stop complaining you asked for my help and am giving it to you now give me twenty push up now." My mouth dropped down _what the hell_. "Come on it's been three hours." I can't believe I was begging. He sighed and took out his silver pocket watch. "I suppose it is time to wake up the young lord" If I had enough energy left I would have jumped up and down with joy. "AH! I tumble to the ground with a naked man on top of me licking me all over my face yuck. "SEBASTIAN! HELP! SEBASTIAN!" I swear I've woken up all of London with my yelling. "Pluto down." The naked man seemed sad as he got off of me. "Stupid human." I said under my breath. "Sorry to correct you Miss. Katharina but pluto here is no human." Sebastian helped me off the ground. "What do you mean?" I asked staring into his deep red eyes. "He's a demon hound, we got him when we were on a mission form the queen." That's lovely two demons and an angel how unbalanced can my life get.

"How did one get on earth I mean come on their demon hounds not some pup you can get in a pound?" I asked curiously

"A maid at the estate we were staying in gave it to us as a token of appreciation for saving the towns people." he walked next to me as if he knew my next question before I could ask it he simply told me "Her name was Angela is I recall correctly." He walked through the doors of the manor. _Angela_ I repeated her name in my thoughts _so she's alive I wonder what Rebekah would say if she knew. _

**Katharina's POV (still):**

**3:17pm**

I sat in the library reading a book called Romeo and Juliet. I was far too lost in this book to even care to notice Sebastian looking over me. "Why do you spend your time in here when you could be doing something more useful to your time and mine?" I closed the book with a sign of anger. "I'm not the one wasting time here I spend it wisely by reading books." I said getting up and putting it back onto the shelf. "You don't see it do you?" he asked walking up to me making me back up against the bookshelf.

"What don't I see Sebastian?" I reached my hand behind my back and grabbed a book just in case he has any stupid tricks up his shelve.

He chuckled lightly. "You distract you self with fictional books when you could be flying outside to be free, but no you decide to stay locked up in this room." He brushed his lips up against my ear. "Do tell me I'm very interested in why you haven't tried to get free."

_Shivers were sent down my spine as he said the last word free that's what I always wanted to be all my life even when my parents were alive. No one coming after me and trying to kill me for my blood. No more stupid rules to follow_. That's all I ever wanted. I huffed out a breath of air of irritation and I pushed him away with little effort. Seems like all that training kind of paid off. I walked out of the library and down the hall to ciels office. He wants to see me spending time wisely I'll show it to him.

I came in without knocking. "What do you need Katharina?" ciel asked looking up from his documents I ignored him and walked up to the window. "Oh nothing you should be considered about." I opened the window. The cold winter breeze filled the room.

"What the bloody hell! Close the damn window its freezing." My giant white wings appear behind me. Before he could call for Sebastian I jumped out the window. My wings flapped as I go higher and higher into the afternoon sky. I flew off toward the town. _I'm free._

**Ciel's POV:**

I was completely shocked she….she just jumped out of my window and got away. I couldn't think of anything else so I called for my butler "Sebastian!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In under seconds Sebastian was in front of my desk. "Yes young master." He asked so formally. "Katharina got away do whatever you need to do to, get her back but make sure she is alive NOW GO!" I demanded. "Of course master." He jumped out the same window Katharina did. _There's a door you know_ I thought as I got back to my paper work for the queen.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

**6:30pm**

Kate walked into a bar after three hours of flying and sat on the stool. Her wings have far gone disappeared. "What may I do for you milady?" the bartender asked. "I'll just have some Vodka." Her voice had no emotion in it. She'll usually read or go and drink her sorrows away. Reading is now far out of the picture so that leaves her here in this bar with her cup of alcohol.

_Time skip_

An hour later Katharina slammed her sixth cup down on the counter top. "Gem me 'or." her voice slurred. "I think you had enough Miss. Katharina." Kate slowly turns around and sees Sebastian standing in front of her. "What do you want demon?" she said drowsily. Sebastian sighed annoyed _how lovely she's drunk_ he thought. Sebastian grabbed her arm and hauled her outside where she threw up all of her lunch and breakfast on the street corner. Sebastian picked her up and threw her over his shoulders but just as he did so she threw up more all over his tail coat. _How disgusting_ he thought as he started to walk back to the manor. Sebastian could not wait to tease her when she gets her hangover.

**Sebastian's POV:**

**8:21pm**

Back at the manor was far worse than in the bar or on the way here. I laid Katharina down on my bed and changed her out of her clothes. Though that was a tuff process because she wanted to _play_ with me.

I placed her nightgown on her and tucked her into bed. Unexpectedly she pulls me on top of her. "I want to have sex!" she proclaims with abandon. She'd probably have sex with Grell in her current mental state. Kate somehow rearranged our positions to where she's on top of me now. She wiggles around on my legs as I attempt to arrange her and make her sit on my stomach and not on my member. "Stop it, Kate. I will not have sex with you when you're delusional like this. Where not together it would be highly inappropriate now please get off of me." I asked her. "No!" she responds like a two year old and wiggles her rear on me. I had no choice but to push her off of me. I got up and left the room. I stopped and noticed a pair of feet hitting the ground behind me. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she is following me I let it pass knowing there's nothing I can do about it. When we got to the kitchen she went at it again about mating me. I was getting highly irritated with her actions. I had no choice but to…

SMACK!

I immediately slapped her on the cheek, by now there is a rather pink left cheek as she pushes back off me and sits on the tile floor near my feet. She sniffles a bit and looks down.

"Are you alright, Miss. Kate" I ask with growing concern since she's not saying a thing.

She doesn't respond but wags her head from side to side. She's pouting now. I bend down and pick up her head to look into her eyes. Her pupils have dilated so much that their color are nearly black. However, her lips are in full pout mode. I have a momentary impulse to suck on her bottom lip but I let it go. In a few more seconds, Katharina was moving toward unconsciousness and stumbles on to the floor. The slap has had its effect along with the alcohol in her system.

I retrieve Kate from her position on the floor and pull her into my arms. Then I carry her to my bedroom and black stained covers. I cover her carefully and then slide in next to her body. She's out for the count. I can hear Kate breathing lightly beside me. I think I might have a hangover from her little act to night. I thought to myself. I sat up and looked at the time wich read nine o'clock sharp "my I must get to the young lord." I said as I got up quietly not wanting to wake her up.

**9:02pm**

I knocked on my young master's study. "About time what toke you so long Sebastian?" such a demanding child. "If you truly want to know my young lord I found her in a bar where she was drunk. When we got back to the manor she wanted to mate me but, I told her no and she soon fell asleep." I told him summing it up a bit. "She wanted to mate you what does that exactly mean Sebastian."

"I believe you're too young to hear the actually version of it." I told him "Don't be stupid Sebastian tell me that's an order." I sighed deeply. "As humans would put it she wanted to have sex with me." I could see disturbance coated neatly on his face. "What the Bloody hell Sebastian you could have said it differently."

"Yes, but you never told me to do so. So I naturally assumed that you wanted to hear it truthfully no matter how disturbing it is. Come now the moon is high up in the sky we do not want you to get ill now." I lead him out of his office and down the hall to his chambers.

**Katharina's POV:**

**10:13am**

"My head hurts like hell" I wined. I was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. I was so tired even after sleeping for an extra two hours . Sebastian handed me a glass of water in wich I drank it down in two gulps. "One too many drinks miss. Katharina." He said. "Speaking of wich what did I do when I was drunk?" oh god I hope it's nothing embarrassing I thought rubbing my aching forehead. "Ah yes as I recall you wanted to mate me once in the kitchen and another in _our _bedroom." I was completely disturbed by what he just told me. "Did….did you um….Take me?" I asked quietly _please don't say yes please oh please_ I begged in my head. "No of course not it would be inappropriate to do so and I would never make you mine when you were not yourself." He told me handing my breakfast wich was eggs and bacon. I was thankful for that

"Yes, you wouldn't dare to do so I would not let you touch me until you show your love for me." I said eating my breakfast.

"I hope you know that I can never love an angel like yourself." He reassured me

"Of course I know Sebastian and I could never love a demon like you." Even when I said it I could not convince myself. Every moment I spent next to him made my love for him stronger though but, I could never tell him that. "Finny is busy at the moment I need you to go feed the dog." He handed me a giant dog bowl full of food. "You mean the monster that's right outside that door."

"Call it all you want but you will feed it under my order do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever" I said taking the giant bowl out of his hands. I crept out the back door not wanting the dog to trample me like this morning. Tip Toing down the small steps and onto the dead brown grass winter is coming fast. I see the hound in full form sleeping peacefully.

CRUNCH!

_Oh come on!_ I thought as I stepped on a twig. The furry demon lifted his head and noticed me instantly. _Shit_ I thought quickly placing the bowl down and running in the opposite direction wait why am I running away the door was just a few feet away from me ugh I'm so stupid. I continued to run until the hound caught up with me and jumped on me making my head hit the gravel road hard. "Oww" I squealed damn dog "Get off of me this instant." He instantly obeyed my command and got off of me. "How does Sebastian take care of you must be a mad house when you're around here." I got up and dusted off my apron. I felt a warm sticky substance behind my head _great just great_ I thought _take a deep breath Kate try not to kill the dog_. 

I Walked back to the kitchen and started to look for the medical kit. "Where is it?" I said to myself "with all the explosions bard causes it must be somewhere in here." After ten minutes of searching I gave up and sat on the stool. When I felt my head roll forward, I snapped it upright waking myself. If Sebastian found me sleeping on the job he would probably feed me to Pluto. I tried to distract myself with something so I started to walk around the manor looking for something to do, so I counted all the rooms I passed by so far ten. I stopped at one of the tall windows in the hall when my world started to spin like a carousel ride. I wobbled back and forward. I stumble up against the wall for support _come on Katharina pull through_ I thought as I try to stand. "Are you alright Miss Katharina?" I look up my eyes were a blur but I could still make out the face it was Sebastian. "Yes I'm fine." I told him pushing myself up off the wall. Little did I know that he saw me fall on the road earlier. "Your head it's dripping a lot of blood." He said in a soft whisper "Miss Kate come here you have an injury I have to fix or else it might get infected." He placed a hand on my shoulder his touch made my body unbalanced and I fell against his firm chest. My ears were press up against his chest "thump thump. Thump thump" so he does have a heart after all. I heard him sigh and pick me up. And started to walk toward the infirmary wich was just down the hall.

**10:45am **

"Honestly on the day the young master is taking you with us to a ball you get yourself hurt? You must be more careful next time you feed Pluto." He said as he dabbed the wound with a white cotton ball. Great now it will be obvious that I can't even feed a simple demon hound what kind of servant am I. I examine the room closely creamy white walls, a cabinet full of medical supplies, four beds with white sheets that match the walls laid neatly on them, and a small window with light blue curtains hanging smoothly. "A ball what household?" my first ball oh I can't wait

"The ball will take place at the Trancy household at six o'clock this evening." Trancy? Why does that name sound so… oh my God the demon butler Claude said he was oh no! No! No! I must find a way out of this. "Do I have to go?" that didn't sound convicting at all Kate "Yes, all of the Phantomhive servants will be there."

Oh goody "what type of ball is it?"

"A costume ball don't worry I have a costume for you."

_11/01/13_

**I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason anyhow I hoped you liked it OH and I know am late but tell me what you guys were for Halloween or what you did at least I would love to know. **


End file.
